Hurricane Jamie (2135)
|type= Category 5 hurricane (SSHWS) |formed= October 7, 2135 |dissipated= October 15, 2135 |highest winds= 205 mph |wind type= 1-minute sustained |direct fatalities= 357 |indirect fatalities= 12 |missing= 41 |damages= £72 billion |lowest pressure= 864 mbar |areas affected= Azores, Portugal, France, United Kingdom and Ireland |hurricane season= 2135 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Jamie was a highly unusual, high latitude category 5 hurricane that wrought havoc across significant portions of Europe, particularly the United Kingdom and France. The system originated from a trough of low pressure near the Azores, before taking a curved track, intensifying into a major hurricane in the Bay of Biscay, before turning north and hitting the UK at peak intensity. As the cyclone moved inland, it slowly weakened, passing over several cities, including Birmingham, as a major hurricane, and causing chaos in the progress, before finally moving out into the North Sea. Once in the North Sea, Jamie weakened slowly, and finally dissipated as a tropical cyclone to the northeast of Scotland, having brought complete devastation across it's entire path. Jamie set several records during it's long existence, many of which were intensity related. Following the devastation left behind, the name Jamie was eventually retired, and would never be used for a European hurricane again. Meteorological history The origins of Jamie can be traced back to a trough of low pressure that developed about midway between the Canary Islands and the Azores on October 4. Moving towards the northwest, the system was able to organise as it moved towards the Azores, becoming a tropical depression on October to the southeast of the Islands after an ASCAT pass confirmed the existence of a closed low level circulation, and the depression made landfall in the Azores early the next day. After exiting the Azores, the system took forecasters by surprise and intensified intoa hurricane as it headed towards the northeast, besides being at a very high latitude, setting a new record in the process. Situated in an unusually favourable environment, Jamie was able to turn eastwards into the Bay of Biscay the following day, and in the midst of very low shear, intensified into a major hurricane on the 10th before turning to the east-northeast and then northeast after becoming a category 4 hurricane After becoming a category 5 hurricane the following evening, Jamie continued to astonish local forecast agencies, and turned to the north-northeast, causing hurricane warnings to be posted for parts of the French and British coasts along the storms path as a result. In the UK, in addition to the hurricane warning, red warnings of wind and rain were also posted, with people being advised to move north away from the systems path. Later the same day, astounded forecasters were again taken by surprise when Jamie continued to intensify whilst approaching a landfall near Lamorna, England, where winds of 205 mph were reported, with gusts to 235 mph. In addition to this, a pressure reading of 864 mbar was also recorded at the landfall location, ranking Jamie as the lowest European atmospheric pressure record holder as well. On October 13, Jamie continued to move inland, and made another landfall near Newport, Wales, with winds of 160 mph. Continuing to the northeast and beginning to pick up speed, Jamie finally began to weaken, and passed over several major cities as a major hurricane along central England, before weakening to a moderate hurricane as it approached the North Sea coastline. On October 14, Jamie emerged into the North Sea as a strong category 1 hurricane, before turning north and finally beginning to weaken as it began to interact with a frontal system, causing Jamie to weaken to a tropical storm the following day, before being absorbed into the developing extratropical cyclone, which went on to cause additional havoc across parts of northern Europe, aided by the remains of Jamie. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricane Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Destructive Hurricane Category:Destructive Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Hurricane Layten Category:Intense Hurricane Category:Intense Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricane Category:Major Hurricanes